You know I don't even remember
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: AU/Future fic. Angsty/Sad Puckleberry fic. Noah Puckerman can't even remember the fight that caused the death of Wife and six year old Daughter. But he hopes that it was important enough to cause her death. WARRNING: Character death and curse words


A little boy no more than 16 walked down the streets of Lima. He was about to turn the corner to head home when cry pierced his ears. He spun around and saw a man hunched over sitting on bench across the street. Curious he crossed the street and slowly inched towards him. When he was close enough he recognized the crying figure as his Glee coach Mr. Puckerman.

"Mr. Puckerman?" the boy asked cautiously. The man looked up and met the boys gaze.

"Tylor…what are you doing here?" Noah sat up and wiped his eyes.

The boy called Tylor crossed his arm and sat down next to his teacher. "I should ask you the same question. Why are you crying?" Noah scoffed and laughed hoarsely.

"You were always trying to pry into my life."

"Its only cause you're so awesome." Tylor smirked.

"You got that right." Noah smile faded into a frown.

"So why are you crying, here in public."

Noah sighed, "It's a long story kid." Tylor nodded and waited for him to continue.

* * *

The door burst open and a drunken man staggered into his house, a beer in hand. Rachel stood and crossed her arms and glared at him.

Noah looked up and frowned. "What you wants now?" He slurred. Noah and Rachel had gotten into a fight the other day he was clearly still mad at her. Rachel dropped her arms and stood up straight.

"I was worried about you Noah." She stated softly. She offered him a soft smile that he shrugged off.

"Well you shouldn't have. I was perfectly fine!" A giggle left his lips as he stumbled forward. Rachel knew that giggle. Her moth dropped open and her eyes began to water.

"No, no." Her hand covered her lips. "Noah did you, did you cheat on me?" Her question was low and venerable. He smirked his usual badass smirk.

"What if I did, what is it to you?" He asked getting defensive. Rachel shook her head trying to get the cruel words from her ears.

"What is it to me?" She repeated. Noah only nodded leaning against the wall. "I'm your wife Noah! The mother of your Child! How can you do this to me? To us! To our daughter! Just because of a stupid argument we had, which I apologized for if you had bothered to check your phone." Rachel let the tears fall.

"You left me here for two days with a six year old asking where her _daddy_ was and when he was coming home. Or asking if _'Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce'_. Damn it Noah! I'm starting to think you never wanted to get married to me."

"Starting?" He questioned raising an eyebrow smirking. Rachel looked down more tears spilling.

"This isn't a game Noah. If you didn't want to get married to me, then you didn't have to. It's not like I forced you into this life."

"Like hell you did!" He spat walking up to her. "All your pathetic nagging and constant pleas finally annoyed me enough to say, _'well why not?_' and you know what? Now I'm saying, FUCK THIS MARRIAGE AND FUCK YOU!" He screamed in her face. Rachel's moth dropped open.

Suddenly they were both distracted by a small moaning. They turned their heads towards the foot of the stairs. There stood a small girl rubbing her left eye a teddy bear in her right hand. "Mommy is you and daddy fighting?" Her voice was small and tired. Rachel sniffed and wiped her eyes before walking over and kneeling down in front of the child.

"Mommy and daddy are having a loud discussion, that's all." She gave her daughter a soft smile. Rachel turned her head towards Noah and say take a swig of his bear, she frowned. "Come on." Rachel picked up her daughter and began walking to the front door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He asked. Rachel turned and faced him.

"Since you feel as if I forced into this I am un-forcing you by walking out of your life Noah Puckerman!" She turned and left the house slamming the front door behind her. She set her daughter in the back seat buckling her in, before climbing into the front seat!

She let a few silent tears slip through her closed eyes as she drove away.

Noah scoffed and plopped down onto the sofa and soon fell into a drunken unconsciousness.

Rachel sped down the road her mind running through the events that had just taken place. Where was she to go? Kurt's, no he was on his honeymoon with Blaine. Finn? Rachel shook her head and let out a scream of frustration. She heard her daughter yelp and she turned around slightly and say her daughter wiggling around, her seatbelt off.

"Steavie Ray Puckerman! Put your seatbelt on now!" Rachel ordered turning around further. She never noticed the truck speeding towards them before it was too late. the last thing Rachel heard was her daughter crying for her _mommy._

Puck was awaken by cold water on his face. He shot up with gasp. He shook his head and blinked away the water. Noah looked around and found Fin and Mike starring at him. They looked like hell.

"What the fuck guys?" He asked shaking his head of excess water.

"Dude, we've been trying to call you for hours!" Mike said frantic.

"Well you didn't have to dumb fucking ice water all over me!" Noah spat glaring at them. He sat up furthers and groaned rubbing his already pounding head. "What do you two want anyways?"

"How much do you remember from last night?" Finn asked looking at him with concern.

Noah gave him a strange look. "I went to a bar, got drunk." He paused. "Really drunk. I came home and fought with Rachel and then, then…..I can't remember. Why?" Mike and Finn shared a looked before Finn spoke up.

"It's Rachel and Steavie. They were, they were hit by a drunk driver last night Noah." Noah's face fell. This was joke, he kept thinking. "They never had a chance." Finn spoke quietly. Noah shook his head before he stood up and began to race for the door Finn and Mike stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked looking at his long time friend with pity and concern. Noah began to shake. He turned as tears burst from his eyes. His two friends were taken back by the sight. Never in all their years of friendship have they seen this man become so emotional.

"Why didn't anyone fucking call me or come get me!" He screamed.

"We tried but you never answered your home phone or your cell. Quinn came by but the lights were off and no one answered the doors, she figured you weren't home." Noah frowned and opened the door and was suddenly surrounded by close family and friends, even Kurt and Blaine who were supposed to be on their honeymoon. This only confirmed this nightmare.

* * *

"You know I don't even remember what the fight was about." He looked at Tylor. "I hope it was something important." Silence fallowed that statement. Noah wiped away his fresh tears and looked at the setting sun. Sucking in a deep breath he turned to Tylor. "You should be heading home. I imagine your mom is worried." Tylor smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well your imagination would be correct, because knowing my mom, which you do; she's probably calling the cops as we speak reporting me kidnapped or something." Noah chuckled, knowing Brittany she probably was.

"Tell her I say hello." Noah called out to the boy. He turned and smiled.

"I will. Bye Mr. Puckerman." He waved before turning around and sprinting home. Noah leaned back and gazed up at the stars just beginning to shine and frowned.

"I miss you Rachel. I miss you so much." He let out a stifled sigh and let a solid tear roll down his cheeks. "I love you. Keep Steavie safe up there for me." Noah stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the sidewalk towards his house where he once again crawl into his empty bed and cuddle with he pillow that had lost her cent, and was flat from his constant body weight, and stained with his tear. But that single pillow was all he had left of Rachel.

The End


End file.
